Rolfe
Rolfe is Rocky's cousin on his mother's side. Rolfe is a character who belongs to Cindy-MemberOfRPAC. Appearance Rolfe is part wolf, part cat. His legs, muzzle and ears is wolf; his tail and his build is more of cat. His fur is grey like Rocky's, only with dark grey around his eyes; ears; tail and four stripes on his back. He also has a lighter shade of grey on his chin; chest; belly and paws. He has a fur tuft on his forehead, amber eyes and a grey nose. Personality He's intelligent, creative, enthusiastic, intuitive and friendly. However, he can be very hyper and over-enthusiastic when he sees an unfamiliar technology or when he was hacking into enemy's technology. He can be impatient when it comes to unsolved mysteries or when he can't figure out a thing. Backstory His mother was a she-wolf but she has been experimented by a mad scientist. Rolfe's biological father was of a cat species but Rolfe has never met his father. Luckily, his mother escaped the mad scientist's lab and gave birth to Rolfe and Tabba in the wild. Rolfe's mother - Adolfa - was part of Rocky's family wolf pack and she was quite eager to take her cubs along to the safety of the pack. They were welcomed into the pack and Rolfe and Tabba was quickly introduced into wolf survival training. Adolfa was sent out for a routine hunt for food when she was nabbed by a wildlife animal catcher and then was sent to a zoo. Rolfe and Tabba were being loved by the pack - their aunt took them in her den to look after them. They played with their cousins and various wildlife creatures. Despite their mother gone missing, Rolfe and Tabba did have a good safe time with the pack. Few months later - Rolfe went out into the forest with Tabba and decided to play chase ... however, they got separated. They couldn't find each other and Rolfe got lost as he tried to find his sister. It was then he bumped into Harlan. When Harlan took him to RPAC HQ, Harlan discovered that Rolfe has some speech problems and can't say Harlan's name and even his own name. Harlan thought it may be good to teach Rolfe about computers and technology when he noticed Rolfe taking an interest in them. Rolfe took it upon himself to learn about hacking, so when he successfully hacked into Dearil's computer database, Harlan decided to call him Hacker. Nine years later, after Chase found his sister and that the alliance with Paw Patrol was formed, Harlan and Charlisa discovered a mystery pup who called him/herself "Secret Assassin". Hacker got frustrated very quickly when he can't figure out who Secret Assassin was until... he found the shocking truth about the identity of the Secret Assassin. Family known Adolfa - His mother Tabba - His sister Safwaan and Rania - His Aunt and Uncle Rocky, Rockstorm and Lixue - His cousins Lamisa - Cousin-in-law Cerys - Cousin-in-law Steffan, Adalwolf and Safwaan Jr - Second cousin Trivia facts * Rolfe can't pronunciate the vowels, x, y and z. * His catchphrase is "nd t tll bfr gt fnt" - (I need to tell you before I get faint) - He usually said that when he get shocked. * Rolfe's code name is Hacker. * Rolfe has a speech disorder.